A Father's Farewell
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: A farewell between father and son as one prepares to sail to Valinor.


**A Father's Farwell**

Thranduil could not help but sigh as he watched his son, Legolas, preparing a horse that will bear it's rider to the Gray Havens. Too soon would a ship set sail to Valinor with only one of them aboard. He felt his heart clench slightly at the thought.

_I'm being foolish,_ he thought. _It is not as if I will never see him again. We will be reunited in Valinor when the time comes. But I will miss him until then._

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when Legolas walked up to him.

"Everything is packed and ready, Father," he said softly. "We are almost set to go."

"Will you not reconsider my son?" Thranduil pleaded.

Legolas shook his head and smiled sadly. "I am afraid not, Father."

Thranduil cupped his son's face gently and sighed.

The caravan of Elves set off to the Grey Havens, leaving Greenwood the Great forever. They traveled for the last time through the large trees. There were many mixed emotions as they could hear the tree's lament at the departing of the Wood Elves they held so dear. Many could not keep the tears from their eyes as the said a final farewell to the forest that had been their home for thousands of years. All to soon, they emerged from the trees, and taking one last sad look at Greenwood, they headed west.

But there was also joy. Soon they would be amid the trees of the Undying Lands, reunited with the ones that left before them.

"This is where we must part. I cannot go any further."

Thranduil looked back at his son, fighting back his tears. "How I wish you were coming with us, my son." He said, his voice slightly choked. "Greenwood is empty now. You will be the last of the Wood Elves in Middle Earth."

Legolas shook his head, also trying to fight back tear, but being far less successful than his father. "It is not yet time for me to depart from these lands, for part of my heart still resides here."

Thranduil sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He knew of what Legolas spoke. He would not leave Middle Earth as long as his mortal friends still lived.

"Is there nothing I could say or do to make you change your mind?"

"I am sorry, Father," Legolas replied, wiping his tears. "I will miss you so." While it was true that Legolas spent little time in Greenwood since founding the colony in Ithilien, he had always taken comfort in the fact that his father would be there whenever he visited.

Throwing all royal etiquette aside, Thranduil pulled his son into a tight embrace, not caring that the other Elves in the group were now watching the exchange, while trying to look as if they weren't. Legolas gripped his father's robes tightly, burying his head in the older Elf's shoulder.

"I will miss you, too, my precious son," Thranduil whispered. "But we will be reunited again. Until then," Thranduil smiled slightly. "Try to stay out of trouble."

He was answered with a muffled laugh. "I will try, Father"

They held each other for a while longer, each reluctant to let go. But they knew they had to part and the longer they waited, the harder it would be. Legolas finally stepped away from Thranduil, but didn't relinquish his hold on the elder Elf's robe.

"Goodbye for now, my son," Thranduil said reluctantly. "I look forward to the day we are meet again in Valinor."

Legolas nodded. "Give Mother my greetings."

Thranduil released his son to remove a ring from his finger. It was a simple ring, a silver band decorated with etchings of leaves. He pressed it into Legolas' palm.

"Take this ring," he began and then lowered his voice so only Legolas could hear. "I know why you stay. While I do not fully understand, I respect your wishes. But I know it will be hard for you." He held Legolas' hand that held the ring firmly in with both hands. "Remember that a part of me will remain in Middle Earth with you, let this ring symbolize this. Though I will be across the sea, I will be with you as well, my son."

"Thank you, Father."

Unable to resist, the two embraced each other tightly once again.

"Until we meet again, Father," said Legolas as he pulled away and moved to mount his horse.

"Until we meet again, my son," Thranduil replied. "May the Valar protect you."

Thranduil watched as Legolas disappeared over a hill and stood staring in that direction for a while until one of the other Elves approached him.

"Your Majesty," he said. "We must be off."

Thranduil nodded. "You can dispense with the titles," he said. "They mean nothing where we are going."

"You will always be our king, Your Highness," said another Elf.

Thranduil couldn't help but smile at this. "Let is be off, our boat awaits us."

Taking one last look at the direction Legolas left, Thranduil continued west.

Author's Notes:

1.This was inspired by the lines of "Dante's Prayers" by Loreena Mckinnett quoted at the beginning of this fic. (I listened to it in a loop while writing this ). It's really a beautiful song. Listen to it if you ever get the chance.

2.Since nothing is said about Legolas' mother (as far as I know), I decided to have her alive and well in Valinor

3.As far as I know, nothing is given about the Elf population in Ithilien or Greenwood the Great when Legolas decided to sail west, so I'm taking some creative liberties here.

4.This is not fic related, but I would like to recommend Johan de Meij's Symphony #1 inspired by LOTR as well as David Arkenstone's "Music Inspired by Middle Earth" for your listening pleasure.

5.Thank you and have a nice day/afternoon/evening.


End file.
